This invention relates to a turbine pedestal of an oil-fired or nuclear power generating plant.
It has hitherto been the usual practice to use a reinforced concrete structure for a turbine pedestal. Thus, building a turbine pedestal has been a time-consuming operation requiring 10 to 13 months to perform, because arranging reinforcements and depositing concrete have to be carried out repeatedly according to the concrete depositing process. After posts are completed, arranging reinforcements for a pedestal deck and setting anchor bolts are performed, before depositing concrete is completed.